Love Aint Easy
by Magnus-Bane-1994
Summary: Iggy has always loved Max, but he's never wanted to tell her. The only record of this is in a small tape recorder that was found outside of Tuscon, Arizona on August 13, 2010. This is that record.
1. July fourth, 2003

I've always loved Iggy. From the first page, I knew I was Iggy incarnate. And in all reality I am, no, I'm not blind. But I do bump into a lot of stuff, I can be quite sadistic when I feel like it. But most of all is the connection I have with my 'sister', Max. Brittney's her name, Max is her game. She knows everything there is to know about the whole series. She's the one who got me hooked and I cant help but thank her bunches for that.

All for now,

IGGY

Who said love was easy? Nobody, that's who. As I grew up I dealt with the pain of seeing, if you could call it that, my one and only love fall for another. Another guy so much more confident, so much stronger, levelheaded and even saner than I was. I guess blindness can be a blessing, but only when it keeps you from seeing the longing in her gaze as she looks at not you, but that special someone else. Any time I would think about them together, tears would well up in my eyes and I would have to wipe them away, or blame it on windburn. I heard a saying once, "Right now you don't know the pains of love. But someday you'll find that special someone, and when you do it's gonna hurt like hell."

Let me tell you, that's the honest truth of the matter. Knowing she's pining after someone else, that just kills me inside. At night I try to look at the stars, it never really works because, well, I'm blind. Stars don't mean much to a blind kid. But I believe that once you see something, you can see it for eternity. So the image of her holding our smallest sister in her arms as they took me away from my family is the last one I'll ever see. She looked at me as if she knew what would happen, and I have no doubt in my mind that she did know. All of them were calling my name and begging the lab techs not to take me, all but one. The dark figure hunched in the corner, never called my name, never ruffled my hair and said "Hey, it'll all be okay kid." never shed a tear over me.

And I'm not about to do any of that for him.


	2. July tenth, 2003

Here goes chapter two. Hope you like it.

No date. But it's cold. Freezing even. All of us are shivering and I've got a kid under each wing. Max and fang are having one of their talks again. I think tonight we'll all be sleeping with another person, just so we don't freeze our feathers off. I have a feeling Max and Fang will be sleeping together and of course Gazzy and Angel will sleep together so I guess that leaves Nudge. Now it's quiet.

"Iggy?"

"Yeah Nudge?" her grip around my waist tightens as she shivers again.

"Could you, maybe, oh never mind." She says. I pull her into my lap and hold her close, knowing that's what she wanted. Her head falls to my shoulder and she curls up close enough for me to wrap my wings all the way around us. At least one of us is happy. At least for the night.


	3. July eleventh, 2003

Mornings are always the worst. I'm always disoriented. I can never remember where I am or why I'm there.

But then it all dawns on me and I'm shot back to reality. Nudge is curled up against my chest, her head resting on my shoulder. My wings are stiff from leaning against a tree all night and I'm freezing. Except for one small area where Nudge is. She kept me warm, but somehow she's shivering. I shift and tighten my wings around her, letting my head fall to rest on top of hers. She lets out a small sigh and curls up tighter. She always was a heavy sleeper. I'm not tired so I let the sounds fall around me. The early morning birds and the rustling of leaves nearby made by a small animal. The even breathing of the Flock around me is a comfort, it tells me that I'm not alone. Someone on the other side of the now cold fire moves and grumbles about the cold. Fang.

Max mumbles something that makes him stop moving and I decide to stop listening. I don't need this torture. A warmth spreads across the legs and I hear the soft crackling of the fire. Trying my best not to wake up Nudge I move to the edge of the fire and lay down with her still curled tight against my chest. "Iggy."

"What's up Max?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." I sigh and let my head once again fall to rest on top of Nudge's. I've never noticed the color of her skin before. We all know she's black but there's something different about Nudge. I smile a little and lightly run my fingers up her arm. She shivers and I pull her closer, not wanting any of us to get sick.

Because I'm sure that's exactly what I was thinking, right?


	4. July 13, 2003

Another day in the sky. Wish I could see it. Nudge has been sticking close to me, she's a big help. I think she may be getting a little bit attached though, maybe she would know what I should do. About Max and all, not sure asking her is such a good idea at the moment though. Dear god, I'm hungry. And I keep getting the feeling that someone is watching me. You think it's creepy when you can see everyone around you? Try being blind. Then get that feeling, you don't know which way to turn. It's unnerving.

"Hey Max?" I call up to where she flies side by side with Fang. Her voice comes down to me among shouts from Angel and Gazzy's game of wing tag.

"What's up Ig?" she calls. I sigh and bank up toward her voice.

"Are we stopping any time soon for food or water?" I ask, I feel Nudge's wing brush against mine as she pulls up close to me. She makes a small affirmative noise and Max sighs.

"Alright, bring it in guys, we're taking a break." Max calls out to the kids. They whoop and yell as we bank into steep dives and touch down on a forest floor. Suddenly I'm surrounded by warmth as Nudge throws her arms around my neck and hugs me tight.

"Thanks Iggy."


	5. Authors Note

**A/N **

**So there's a poll on my profile. Please go vote, this poll holds the love life of Iggy in its hands. Please go vote now, there is strictly two options, Nudge and Max. That's it, story over. GO VOTE MY SWEETS!**

**All my love,**

** MAGNUS**


End file.
